


The Prince and the Tourist

by CrypticGabriel



Series: The Prince And The Tourist [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Prince Takashi Shirogane was the heartthrob of the nation. When he meets an American commoner who doesn't really know who he is, however, he's quickly enamored when he's treated like a normal person. However, Keith misunderstood Shiro's intentions when his true identity is revealed, and when they reunite months later, Shiro finds something rather unexpected.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Prince And The Tourist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	The Prince and the Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic thread I wrote MONTHS ago that is now finally being put on ao3! I'm going to start posting threads on here now, with some edits to help make it a little cleaner. If this is the first time you're reading this, I hope you enjoy!

_Keith was only in the country_ for one semester. He was very lucky to have this opportunity of a lifetime. He did his best learning about the customs before going there, but there was one very important thing he forgot to pack.

His heat suppressants.

Shiro was an Alpha Prime, and he was also a very eligible bachelor. He hadn’t found the right one yet. Anyone could just say they love him but only want his wealth. Or his future in-laws would want to tap into his Alpha Prime bloodline.

He lived a very privileged life, but he wanted to experience the world for a little while outside of his royal duties. There hadn’t been much media coverage about him since he had a terrible accident, so he figured his scarred face, his stress-bleached hair, and his prosthetic arm would be enough of a disguise.

It was.

He did some sight-seeing, wearing casual clothes to further diminish his royal identity. He went to a farmer’s market in the center of town, where among the groups of casual shoppers were a group of American tourists. They were diligently paying attention to their guide. And they were young, too; college aged. Not the typical crowd of tourists that would come here.

There was one American, however, that caught his eye. He was the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen. He was an Omega, too. The poor guy couldn’t really hide his scent.

Shiro was charmed by him and his silent nature. He was also straying further away from his group. Shiro had to talk to him.

“You know, being in a town you don’t know, you can easily get lost.”

The other man perked up. “I won’t get lost. I have a map.”

“I see…” He chuckled. “Welcome, by the way. How have you been enjoying your stay?”

“Just fine.” His eyes narrowed. “Look, Alpha, I’m just here to learn. Your pick-up artistry won’t work on me.”

“What’s wrong with just casual conversation?” He assured, extending his hand. “I’m Shiro.”

It took several moments, but the man shook his hand. “Keith.”

“If you’ll let me, Keith, I can show you around better than any tour guide can. Have you seen the sacred fountains, the rosy sand beaches? Have you tried the best food in town?”

Keith listened to him. “What makes you so sure that you know this area better than a tour guide?”

If only he knew. He smiled at him. “I just do.”

Shiro took Keith all over in just one day. Keith was having such a blast that he forgot he needed to go back to his hotel. He was only here to study. He had to remind himself of that. No charming Alpha was going to steer him off course.

He saw him again the next day. And the next day. And the next day…

He started to know the ins and outs of the city, and Shiro even helped him learn the local language better. He was so sweet!

He blissfully had so much fun that he nearly forgot he didn’t have any suppressants in his system.

While he and Shiro were on their way to the rosy sand beaches, Keith went into heat.

He fought it. He tried so hard to fight it and just wait until he got home. But he felt feverish. He was sweating through his clothes by the time they arrived at the beach. The way the sun set had turned the sand into a deep pink, hence the name “rosy sands.” It truly was beautiful, but when he tried to tell Shiro so, his throat was dry.

“Keith?” he frowned. “Are you okay?”

Shiro wasn’t dumb. He had to have known his heat started. It was obvious by now. But not once did the Alpha make a move. He respected Keith’s personal space. Keith knew right then that he was in love. There was no one else he wanted to spend his heat with.

“I-it’s too hot.” That was all he could say. “S-Shiro, I can’t. It’s too much.”

“Keith.” He helped prop him up when he nearly collapsed. “Keith, my dear… let’s get you somewhere safe.”

They stopped at a hotel, and Keith was too delirious to notice that the room was very expensive. They were in a suite. The bed was so large, and Keith immediately stripped himself of his clothes, slick pooling between his legs. He exposed his body to Shiro, enticing him to quickly join him and overpower him.

Keith was fucked so hard that he thought the bed would break underneath Shiro’s thrusts. Keith’s cries and moans were music to Shiro’s ears. They both chased their own animalistic highs using each other’s bodies.

Keith came once, twice, before he could feel Shiro’s knot swelling inside of him. He milked it for all it was worth.

They fucked again. And again.

\--

 _They were dead to the world_ for three days before Keith’s heat finally broke. They both had enough sense in them to not mark each other. Keith was up first, enjoying a warm bath while thinking about the amazing few days he’d had with the most wonderful man.

However, he was also plagued by the thought that he was leaving in a week. He had to go back to America. He didn’t want to leave Shiro. He was just so sincere and kind, better than anyone that he’d ever meet back at home…

Keith heard something on the TV as he finally finished his bath.

_“The search is still on for Prince Takashi Shirogane, who was reported missing three days ago. Authorities are looking for any tips on his whereabouts. This was his last known photo. If anyone has any information, please call the numbers provided below.”_

Keith’s blood ran cold when seeing the picture, confirming the identity of the missing prince. No wonder Shiro could afford such a luxurious room! Was this… some kind of game to him?

“Keith?”

Shiro started waking up, and Keith’s heart broke.

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

Keith’s response was to throw a pillow at Shiro’s face. He suddenly grew so furious through his heartbreak.

“You’re a _prince?!”_

The Alpha’s face paled as he looked at the screen. “Oh, shit…”

“That’s all you can say? Did you think I was just some stupid American?”

“What? O-of course not!” he gasped.

“You tricked me!” He growled. “Was any of what you’ve done real? Did you just want an Omega fix?” Now he just felt so dirty! “Can’t keep that out of the papers if someone found out, right?”

“Keith!” He quickly got out of bed. “Please, listen to me. It’s not like that!”

“Why should I listen to you?” He got dressed, looking away. “I go back to America next week. Then, you can find some other tourist to take advantage of.”

Before Shiro could catch up, Keith slammed the door in his face. He stormed down the hall.

He got lost trying to get back to his hotel, and he felt more devastated. He truly thought he found the love of his life. He left him and didn’t look back.

When he got settled back in the States, Keith found out he was pregnant.

\--

 _There was no one else like_ Keith. Shiro couldn’t move on. He’d wanted to tell Keith the truth that morning. He wanted to tell him that he’d do whatever it took to keep a relationship with him. But the news that morning beat him to it.

A Commoner wouldn’t want to deal with him.

He pleaded with his parents to try and go to America without telling them why. It took them four months to finally agree. Shiro traveled with his royal advisor, Coran. They went to Arizona where Keith said he was from.

The climate was dreadful. How could anyone live here? But if Keith could handle it, then so could he. It wasn’t easy, trying to find him. Shiro and Coran stayed in Phoenix, spending the afternoons in their hotel while the heat reached its peak.

“Why did you want to come here, Your Highness?” Coran frowned.

“Something just… pulled me here,” Shrio confessed without giving him the whole truth.

“Well, it sure wasn’t the weather,” he scoffed. “I already can’t wait to go home.”

He truthfully didn’t want to invade Keith’s privacy, but Shiro decided to look on his social media to look for clues. Keith went to the local college, but Shiro didn’t want to meet him there. He also saw that Keith’s worked three jobs. He stocked shelves at a supermarket, made sandwiches at a fast food joint, and he was a server at a luxury restaurant.

“Say, Coran… how about we go out for dinner?”

\--

_Keith was running on fumes._

_He_ was over five months pregnant at this point, keeping his grades up despite working three jobs. He had to support his baby somehow.

There were some days where he wished that he didn’t commit to this. He should’ve known it was a bad idea. His dysphoria was debilitating most days, which clashed with his Omega need to breed. And besides, the baby would never know their father.

He was a prince from far away, who only wanted to have a fling with Keith to escape his royal duties. That was all it was.

He barely had time to relax since he found out. The first things he did were to get two other jobs and quadruple his school workload. He needed all the savings he could get.

Keith got ready for another long night at the restaurant. He’d received lots of dirty looks from guests here since he got pregnant. This was a more upscale restaurant, and his boss frequently berated and harassed him for supposedly driving away business. He’d quit if the tips he got from here weren’t so great, even with his hours recently getting cut. Maybe he could get a fourth job and save as much as he could there. Holiday Inn was hiring…

“Keith,” Pidge called after she greeted some guests. “Some tall guy and his orange-haired friend were looking for you.”

He frowned. “I don’t know anyone like that.”

Pidge shrugged. “He looked high class. I guess they heard you were a good server.”

 _High class…_ Maybe he could get a massive tip! “Where are they sitting?”

“Table twelve, near the window.”

Keith started to quietly walk over. Table twelve was within his area for the night. He was about to greet them when he stopped dead in his tracks.

_Shiro?!_

Shiro was here… how did he know he worked here? Why was he even here in America at all?! He thought he was going to be sick.

He rushed back over to Pidge. “Tell him I’m not here.”

“He already knows you’re working tonight…” Pidge raised a brow. “Why? Did he bother you? Is he a bad guy?”

“N-no, it’s not that. I…” Should he tell her? He’d mentioned to Pidge that he got pregnant while abroad… “He’s the baby’s father.”

_“What?!”_

“Shh!” He was mortified. “Pidge, don’t.”

“Some rich boy is your baby daddy?” She gasped. “He doesn’t know, does he?”

“Of course not,” he muttered. “And I want to keep it that way.”

“I’m sorry, but you know how Sal gets when you ignore a table in your area.” She sighed. “If I knew, I wouldn’t have put them at one of your tables. Just grin and bear it for now.”

“Pidge, he’s going to find out…”

“Keith, you have to.”

He whimpered and looked back over at the table. This was absolutely _not_ how he wanted him to find out. Well… he never wanted him to find out, but still. He reluctantly went to the table and put on his best smile.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he started with a warm voice. “My name is Keith, and I’ll be your server this evening.”

So long as he faced forward when talking to Shiro, he wouldn’t notice his baby belly. It was still small enough to only really notice from the side.

Shiro looked up, and his face brightened. “Hi, Keith…”

Coran blinked. “Good evening.”

Keith gulped. “M-may I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?”

“Just a white wine for me,” Coran said. “Your Highness?”

Shiro immediately stood up and took Keith’s hands.

“Keith… Oh, Keith! I missed you!” he grinned.

“What?” Coran gawked at them. “You know this man?”

“Yes, he was studying abroad.” Shiro felt lighter than air. “My dear, it’s so good to see you again.”

Keith’s eyes were wide with overwhelming fear. He snatched his hands away.

“Sir, I’m working… Please, may I start you off with something to drink?”

He frowned. “…I’ll have white wine, as well.”

Keith walked out without another word. He felt sick to his stomach.

Coran watched him go. “There’s something strange about him.”

“What?” Shiro chuckled. “No, there’s not.”

“Do all Americans look so tired and ragged? I’m surprised he has enough time to eat.”

Shiro blinked. “Coran, some people are not as fortunate. They need to make a living somehow.”

“Here’s your wine.” Keith’s customer service smile returned.

“Are you two ready to order?”

Coran’s eyes did not once leave him. Keith felt so exposed, his face red as he avoided eye contact.

“I-I can come back when you’re ready.”

_“Keith!”_

He jumped when he heard his boss calling him. He walked to the table. “Y-yes, Sal?” He stammered.

“I don’t pay you to stand around,” Sal muttered, “there are customers waiting. Or did getting knocked up make you forget what I pay you for?”

His blood ran cold. “You don’t get to talk about me like that around guests!” he snapped. “If it weren’t for me, not even _half_ of the people here would be eating today!”

“One more comment out of you, and you’re out the door!”

Keith glared. “I quit!”

“What? You can’t quit!” Sal yelled.

“Watch me!” He threw his apron.

Shiro and Coran sat there frozen.

“Well. Americans sure are strange,” Coran chuckled. “Aren’t they, Your Highness? …Your Highness? Shiro?”

Shiro stared at the door where Keith just left. Keith… he was… And it…

“Sire?”

Shiro felt faint. “I-I… I lost my appetite. You enjoy. I-I’ll just…”

Was Keith’s baby his? Why didn’t he tell him?

\--

 _Losing his job at the restaurant_ was a devastating hit. However, Keith was lucky enough to get a job at a hotel housekeeping. He was so exhausted, burnt out and growing weak.

He didn’t get any sleep the night before his ten hour shift at the supermarket. He needed to stock shelves. He couldn’t afford to risk losing another job because of this baby. He hadn’t stopped in months, determined to work hard and save his money.

He had his own pallet full of large cases of water jugs. He got left with them and struggled to lift them up on the shelves.

Shiro found the supermarket he worked at, pushing his empty cart through the aisles until he could find Keith. When he found him, his pregnancy was confirmed. This work uniform did nothing to conceal his belly. He looked so worn out and tired, worse than he last saw him. But he was determined to find out why he kept this from him.

“Keith.”

Keith was startled and strained under the weight of the box he was holding. “Shiro, stop following me,” he muttered. “Go home.”

“Not until you tell me why.” Shiro glared. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why should I?” he retorted. “You didn’t tell me you were a prince.”

“That’s different.”

“How?” Keith frowned. “If you’re not honest with me, I don’t have to be honest with you.”

His legs started to give out from the weight he carried.

“Keith, let me get that.” Shiro grabbed the box. “Jeez! That’s so heavy.” He set it down. “Are you crazy? Keith, you’ll hurt yourself and the baby doing that.”

“Why do you care?” He glared and snatched it back, straining. “I know you don’t want anything to do with this, so just go!”

“Keith, will you just listen to me for one second?”

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Keith snarled, and as he started to lift the box over his head to stock the shelf, everything gave out as he felt intense pain. He dropped the case on the floor. Water jugs broke underneath their feet.

Keith paled. “N-no, no!”

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro went to take his hand, but Keith flinched back while starting to cry.

“D-don’t touch me!” he panicked. “I can’t lose another job again! I can’t even afford my next doctor’s appointment, let alone rent!”

“Keith!” Shiro finally took hold of his shoulders. “Keith. Please, calm down…”

Keith’s eyes rolled back, and his legs fully gave out.

“Keith!”

\--

 _His consciousness kept fading in and_ out. One moment, he was collapsed on the supermarket floor with Shiro cradling his body. The next, he was in an ambulance fighting nausea. Several times, he noticed doctors hovering over him and checking him.

When he fully regained consciousness, he was in a hospital bed. The first thing that came to his mind was that there was no way he could afford this. The next was…

The _baby!_

He nervously checked under his blankets.

He still had the baby.

Keith broke down into sobs. He was so, so stupid! All he wanted was to make sure he was financially secure for his child. But through that, he’d been careless. He nearly risked his baby’s life. He didn’t deserve to be a parent.

Someone knocked on his door. Shiro entered slowly, relief all over his face.

“Shiro…”

“Keith.” His eyes watered. “Keith, you’re okay…”

He gasped when Shiro held him close. His whole body shuddered with sobs. Keith hesitantly rubbed his back. “S-Shiro, I can’t do this. I can’t have a baby.”

“Oh, my dear,” he whimpered. “I’m so sorry. It’s my fault you had to make this decision. You don’t have to have this baby. I’m sorry.”

Keith sniffled and wrapped his arms around him. “Y-you weren’t supposed to know. You’re a prince. I’m just… some poor, stupid American.”

“Keith, you’re not just some poor, stupid American,” he insisted. “I love you. I-I wanted to tell you I was a prince the day your heat broke. I was so afraid of people only wanting to be with me because of my status. But you’re different. You’re strong and brave and beautiful. You didn’t care about who I was… And you’re so incredible. You’re having my baby, Keith.”

He wiped his eyes. “Do you really love me?”

“Of course, I do.” He smiled at him. “And after this, I love you even more. Please…” He gently took his hand. “You don’t have to keep the baby. And I promise, I will always take care of you. I love you so much.”

Keith smiled through his tears. “I love you too. I’m sorry I kept this from you.”

“Keith, my dear… it’s okay.” They kissed each other slowly.

Keith hummed, still feeling exhausted. “Shiro… I want this. I want this baby with you.”

“Really?”

He nodded his head. “Yes. Yes, I do…” They kissed each other again happily. “B-but, what is your family going to say?”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro crooned. “Everything will work out, Keith.”

\--

_“You got a Commoner pregnant?!”_

_Shiro_ knew that was coming the minute he told Coran. The royal advisor was fuming. Shiro bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes. And he’s not just some Commoner. His name’s Keith.”

“The _American?!”_

“Coran, you’re not making this easy!”

“It’s not supposed to be easy!” Coran gasped. “If the press finds out an American Commoner is birthing your heir, you family’s reputation will be compromised!”

“It will not,” Shiro scoffed. “This isn’t the Dark Ages, Coran. I should be allowed to be with whoever I please.”

“But Sire!”

“If my parents will not accept Keith, then I will no longer be a prince,” he insisted. “I’d choose him and my child over everything else.”

“Oh, your father’s not going to like this…” Coran sighed. “Will you tell him the news, or shall I?”

“I will soon,” he said. “They might want Keith to come back with us. That’s a big decision, and I won’t force him to choose.”

\--

 _Shiro insisted on paying all of_ Keith’s expenses. The hospital bills, doctor visits, even rent… all so that Keith could get back on his feet.

“Shiro, you’re far too generous.” Keith hoisted himself up to get ready for another appointment.

“Nonsense.” Shiro helped him and offered to help him change. “You’re the one that is most generous, my dear.”

Keith smiled warmly and gave him a kiss. “The ultrasound’s today. Are you excited?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned. “There’s just… one thing I want to bring up.”

“What is it?” Keith sat back down to put on his shoes.

“There’s a strong chance that… you might have to come back to my kingdom and live there.”

“Oh…” He bit his lip. “And leave here? I…” He frowned. “I don’t know…”

“Keith, you don’t have to make this decision right now,” he assured. “Whatever you choose, I’ll be happy to stay with you through it.”

Keith smiled warmly, giving him a kiss. “You can find out the baby’s sex today… From personal experience, gender can always change down the road, but we can love them as they are right now until they tell us how they really feel.”

“Okay.” Shiro could barely contain his excitement. “I want to know.”

“I figured you would,” he teased, and they set out for their appointment together.

At the ultrasound, Shiro was so full of emotion at seeing their child for the first time. They found out their baby was male, and he was practically leaping with joy at knowing he was having a son. Keith was very happy too, and the two of them were going to go back to Shiro’s hotel room to tell Coran the good news.

“Coran!” Shiro was cheering as soon as they got the door open, rushing in with Keith walking behind him. “Coran, it’s a boy! We’re having a son! Oh, I’m so happy, I could—”

He stopped dead in his tracks. Inside the suite waiting with Coran were his shocked mother and father.

“Shiro,” Keith giggled as he finally came in. You got so quiet all of a sudden…”

At seeing the royal couple in the room too, he looked rigid.

“So.” Shiro’s father frowned. “This is the Commoner you decided to have your illegitimate child with?”

“I-I…” Shiro paled. “Coran!”

“I’m sorry, but they had to know.” Coran crossed his arms.

Shiro stammered. “He’s not some Commoner, Father. I love him. We’re having a son together.”

“Darling, the whole hotel heard you,” her mother said. “How could you be so careless?”

“Mother! You’re not giving Keith a chance.”

“No need,” she muttered. “Gather your things, Takashi. We’re leaving.”

Keith knew this was too good to be true. Of course, Shiro’s parents would never approve… He started to step back. “S-see, I should go.”

“No, stay,” Shiro pleaded. He then turned back to his parents. “I will not leave without him!” He held Keith’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “We’re going to become bonded mates. Isn’t that enough?”

“Like that makes things better,” his father frowned. “I will not have our royal family name stained by some bastard child.”

Shiro’s heart broke. He hoped it wouldn’t come to this. “If this is how you feel about my love and my son… then I no longer want to be a part of the royal family.”

“What?” His mother gasped. “Darling, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Shiro.” Keith held his arm. “Don’t do this…” His eyes watered. “Don’t make this decision because of me.”

“If living my life as a royal means that you’re not in it, then I don’t want it.” Shiro held his hands. “I can live in America with you. I can take the three jobs while you take it easy. We can provide for the baby together. We’ll make it work without wealth or royal status. We’ll be a family, the three of us…”

“You’d really do that?”

“Of course, Keith. I love you…” He smiled and gave him a kiss.

“Wait just a minute!” Shiro’s father cut in. “You can’t make this decision. You’re going to be a king! You have responsibilities that are more important than this affair!”

Shiro held Keith’s hand. “I’ll rule as king with Keith at my side, or I won’t rule at all. I will not choose over my family. And that’s my final decision.”

His father gaped at him. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Father. There are no negotiations over this.”

He groaned and looked at Keith. “But you two are not wed!”

“That doesn’t matter to us,” Shiro smiled.

The king groaned once more. “Alright… alright. Keith and this child can become a part of the family. Only if you get married before the birth.”

Keith’s eyes widened. If he got married, then that would mean he’d have to go back with Shiro and leave his home behind. He had school here… He hadn’t seen his family in ages and barely had friends, but his studies were always so important to him.

Shiro knew this. He looked back at Keith. “I know this is so sudden, but you don’t have to say yes. I want to be where you’re happiest. And if that’s staying here in the US, then that’s what I want too.”

Keith continued thinking it over. There were good schools where Shiro lived. And if he went into the royal family, then he’d be financially secure for the rest of his life. He was immensely grateful that Shiro’s parents even decided this ultimatum, despite how scary this all was.

Just a couple weeks ago, he was poor and struggling to survive with three jobs. If he did this, he’d never have to worry again. His baby could have a bright future. His pride was not going to stump him on this. He needed to make the right decision.

“Shiro…” Keith smiled and held his hands. “If marrying you makes your family happy, then that’s what I want, too.”

\--

 _It was a rushed engagement from_ there on out. They waited until Keith’s semester was over before moving. He was packed and ready to go. Upon arriving at Shiro’s home country, Keith felt overwhelmed. The press was there the moment they landed. Everyone knew by now. Shiro urged him to ignore the reporters’ comments. They had no right to butt into their lives.

Keith had to learn royal customs and discipline himself. It was difficult, and most of it was morale crushing, but Shiro was with him every step of the way.

“What if I can’t do this?” Keith mumbled, Shiro settled beside him on the bed. “I don’t want to pretend to be someone I’m not.”

“Oh, my dear.” Shiro kissed his temple. “I know it’s a lot, but I’m here for you no matter what. You may have to act a part on our wedding day, but every day after that you can live as you are. You, me, and our wonderful baby…”

Keith kissed him slowly with a nervous smile. “You’ve done so much for me. How can I make it up to you?”

“You already are,” he crooned. “Now, there’s something I must do.”

As they lay there together, Keith watched in surprise. Shiro reached into his nightstand and took out the most beautiful ring Keith had ever seen. It looked priceless, its beauty beyond words.

“This was my grandmother’s,” Shiro started gently. “And it was passed down from her mother, then her father, then his father before him. This has been in our family for centuries. And I want you to have it.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Shiro… o-oh, I couldn’t possibly.”

Shiro smiled. “My one regret is not being able to ask you to marry me properly. And this ring I want to be a testament to our love. It transcends beyond class and beyond status. You deserve this, because I love you, and my small gift to you is nothing compared to the gift that you are giving me.”

“Oh, Shiro…” His eyes were misty with tears. “I love you too.”

He smiled warmly. “So… Keith Kogane, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Keith didn’t think twice. “Yes.” He quickly nodded his head, weeping while they held each other. Shiro slide the ring on Keith’s shaking fingers and kissed his hand.

“Shiro…” He smiled, kissing his lips. “I couldn’t have asked for a better mate.”

“Neither could I,” he crooned, resting his hand on his belly just when he felt a little nudge. His face lit up. “Was that…?”

He smiled and nodded. “The baby’s saying hi.”

Shiro lowered himself to rest his head where he felt the kick, smiling from ear to ear. He was in love.

Hello, my wonderful child. I can’t wait to see you soon.”

\--

 _They couldn’t have picked a worse_ time to have their wedding. Shiro’s mother insisted that Keith needed proper training before the wedding. He wasn’t worked the point of being ragged, but it was mentally exhausting. Plus, there were interviews and press constantly invading their privacy. Keith hated that kind of attention.

Shiro did his best to soothe him, but he wished he was invisible. He wanted a quiet life with Shiro and their baby.

Their wedding day was about a week before the due date.

“They couldn’t just have it a month earlier…” Keith grumbled and tried falling asleep in his bed alone. He missed Shiro, but they couldn’t see each other anymore until they were wed.

He cringed at feeling a false labor contraction. He hoped there wouldn’t be problems tomorrow.

He got ready alone, too. He had no one to walk him down the aisle, but it was okay. Coran offered to be there for him.

He felt uncomfortable most of the night before and barely got sleep. His suit fit fine, but he struggled to maintain focus.

He felt another harsh false labor contraction, quivering and leaning against the wall. They’d been plaguing him all night, getting worse and closer together. He tried to ignore it so that he could get through the wedding, but some of them hurt so bad that he wanted to cry.

A car picked him up in the afternoon. Keith took deep breaths, fighting through his discomfort. The large church they were marrying in was the biggest one he’d ever seen. He was so nervous, the stress not helping his pain.

As he stood near the doors waiting for Coran, he felt a strange sensation. The floor was growing wet underneath him, and his eyes widened.

Coran stood beside him after a few moments. “Okay keith, are you ready?”

His face grew pale as he realized. “I-I think my water just broke.”

He quickly looked down at the mess. “Do you think you can wait ‘til the end? The ceremony won’t take long.”

His eyes widened. “N-no, I don’t think so. Unless you want me to have the baby on the floor.”

“Keith, it’s time.” One of the many wedding planners cut in, starting to open the door.

Keith quickly shook his head. “Wait. I-I need to go to the hospital.”

The doors then opened wide, Keith sweating nervously when seeing Shiro at the other end of the aisle. He was so afraid of making a scene in front of this many people. Coran was right. Maybe he could wait…

He walked with Coran down the aisle slowly, seeing Shiro’s warm smile. He tried mirroring it through his fear. It won’t be long at all before Keith could give birth. He hoped Coran was right and that the ceremony wouldn’t be long. It was too late to say anything now.

“Keith, you look stunning,” Shiro assured with a smile, holding his hand.

Keith just responded by silently dipping his head in a nod. He barely listened to the officiator. All that was on his mind was that he needed to go to the hospital immediately.

When Keith felt his next contraction, he squeezed Shiro’s hands tightly while they face each other. Shiro looked at him with concern. The pain was so intense that Keith felt the urge to double over or sit down. He tried to breathe evenly through his nose.

“I do,” Shiro suddenly said warmly.

This was devastating! Keith wasn’t paying attention at all!

“Keith Kogane, do you take Prince Takashi Shirogane to be your lawfully wedded mate, to honor and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?”

“I-I…” Keith’s lip quivered. “I do.”

Keith’s hands were shaking too much while they exchanged the rings. Shiro happily held him.

“You may now kiss your mate.”

Keith whimpered in their kiss. He hated that he didn’t pay attention at all to their own wedding. The pain was growing so unbearable that he was afraid he’d start screaming in front of this crowd. Everyone cheered, and Shiro walked him down the aisle.

Keith could barely walk at this point, and he shot Coran an intense glare before they went outside. The press was all outside too. Could he not find relief anywhere?!

“Don’t worry, Keith,” Shiro assured as he opened the door to their limousine. “We can just go straight to the dinner hall.”

Keith quickly shook his head. “W-we can’t go to the dinner hall,” he started nervously. “We have to go to the hospital. M-my water broke right before the wedding.”

“What?” Shiro’s eyes widened. “You’ve been in labor that long?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I don’t know, just please!” he sobbed. “Look, y-you can still be a prince. I didn’t want to ruin that for you. P-please, it’s time.”

The driver had too long of a reaction time. “To the hospital, quick!” Shiro urged before the driver finally started driving there and speeding passed the reporters.

Keith clung to Shiro through the pain, which got more intense with each moment that went by. By the time they reached the hospital, he was a screaming, writhing mess.

He barely had time to prepare himself for this. All he felt was horrible pain and pure fear, even with Shiro by his side. They tightly held hands. They had their own private delivery room, but that did nothing to ease him.

“Keith, you can do this,” Shiro assured. “It’s okay, my love.”

Keith’s throat was raw from how loud he screamed.

After hours of labor, it was over.

He heard his baby boy’s first cries, and in turn Shiro had tears in his eyes as well.

“Oh, Keith…” Shiro crooned. “Keith, he’s perfect. He’s so beautiful.”

Keith’s lip quivered as he reached out to hold his son. They placed him down gently, and he whimpered. His baby was already the love of his life.

“Hello, my little one…” He sniffled and calmed his fussing slowly.

The two of them kissed each other, and Keith slumped back tiredly.

“What’s your baby’s name going to be?” the nurse asked when she came to take him.

Keith smiled warmly. “Yukio.”

Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead, eyes still wet with tears. “Keith… you really should’ve said something before you walked down the aisle…”

“I did,” he rasped. “Coran said that it might be okay if I waited until after the ceremony. It hurt so much, though.”

He pursed his lips. “I’m going to kill him.

\--

 _Keith was on bed rest with_ Yukio for several days. He was such a healthy, happy baby. Shiro was a devoted and loving father, even with his workload increasing. And they were blessed to have some privacy. The Prince’s newborn son was the talk of the nation. Keith had never been so full of love and happiness in his life, grateful that his son was getting the wonderful life he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
